


Make me like homework and do me for hours

by Bakuhoe_Thotsuki



Series: Strong headed and stubborn [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cock Warming, Fluff, Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rin is thirsty, Smut, We Die Like Men, honestly not even looked over after written, i dont even know what to tag this, lots of smut, needy lil bitch rin, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki/pseuds/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki
Summary: What happens when a thirsty Rin meets a hard at work Ryuuji? Obviously, steamy smex.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Strong headed and stubborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811164
Comments: 7
Kudos: 299





	Make me like homework and do me for hours

Rin’s promise of jumping Ryuji’s bones the next night they spent together was postponed temporarily. Rin decided -with reluctance- to let his heart continue to grow an affection erection _before_ sorting out his actual erection erection. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still getting some, god bless, but he’s simply just been letting himself be happy; and for a few months at that.

But now, here he is, _on_ Ryuji’s bed watching him study.

The pro’s here is that he can stare at his boyfriend unabashedly, the cons here is that the more he does it, the more his desires start swimming.  
  
Let’s see, Miwa and Renzou are out, the night is theirs. Rins happy to take dick and Ryuuji has had no complaints stuffing him good with his fingers as of late, and in the demon’s mind this is the _perfect_ opportunity to finally fulfil his long-awaited promise.

“Ryuuji~” Rin all but purred, spreading out on the sheets and knocking his homework aside.

“No.”

“What! You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You’ve been fucking me with your eyes for the past ten minutes, I can guess.”

“Then c’mon!” stressing the vowel and moaning it in despair, Rin was not ready to lose.

“I have to finish this, be patient.”

Rin sighed, a good lover would respect his partners wishes… but then again, he is the son of Satan so-

“Fine fine.” He hummed and Ryuji spared a quick sceptical glance his way before getting back to his work.

Oh _yes,_ it was all ready to come together. Rin smiled a smile so devilish, he really lived up to his title for a minute there. He continued smiling to himself as he dug out a bottle of lube from his bag quietly. What? Judging? He’s smart to come prepared.

Him and Ryuji have had some incidents of getting a bit too worked up without the proper fundamentals at hand- those times being very improper and desecrating of school grounds. So yeah, he’s learnt to have some things on hand.

Rin continued his best efforts to remain quiet, but he knows that when Ryuji is in the zone, he’s in the fucking zone. Probably can’t even hear the sounds of clothes dropping to the floor, but that’s all well and good, it’ll make the result all the better.

Rin had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet as he wrapped a hand around his rapidly swelling cock. He has an exceptionally high libido, taking maybe two to three releases before even feeling remotely calmed – he chalks it up to some weird demon biology.

Speaking of demon biology, Rin rolls onto his stomach and lifts his hips. One hand on his member and the other reaching back to stroke the base of his tail. He was thankful for the new position; his tail might be the most sensitive part on his body and stifling the noise would have been marginally more difficult without the bedspread to smash his face into.

God did it feel good though. He was already flushed and leaking from the tip, a constant purr vibrating his chest. And Ryuji is none the wiser.

Not wanting to waste time Rin made quick use, and I mean quicker than Yukio pulling a gun on him levels quick, of the bottle of lube he grabbed from his bag and heavily dribbled it on his fingers.

Putting on a show, for nobody even though Ryuji was right there, Rin spread his knees further apart until his back was in an arch bordering on painful. For kinks unknown, pleasuring himself while his lover is in the room and unassuming, is making his skin literally boil and blood evaporate.

He felt like a bitch in heat.

With a hand on his tail and the other slipping between his legs again, he began a slow and torturous tease on his entrance. His body shivered from the feeling, wishing for thicker and longer fingers but hungry for them none the less. As he pushed a finger in, his mouth dropped open from the stretch, but Rin’s no bitchbaby and without a moment to lose added a second one.

“ _Fuck._ ” He moaned quietly, stilling for a moment to make sure Ryuji was still concentrated on his homework. When the coast was clear he began pumping the digits, relishing in the stretch and feeling of fullness. But it wasn’t enough. He moved them faster, and harder, rocking his hips back into his hand and stroking his demon appendage, but he wanted _more_. Craved it.

It didn’t take much longer before he added a third, mouth-watering and jaw dropping in a silent moan. He was starting to get restless and desperate, fucking his fingers harder and rocking back faster, panting like an animal in the summer time.

Rin deemed himself sloppy and open, allowing himself to curl his fingers and jam into his prostrate without restraint.

“Ah!” He cried out, feeling his impending release approaching faster. His tail was laying uselessly limp across his back and distantly he thought he heard a pen drop. Turning his head, he faced his mans with half-lidded teary eyes.

“Ryuji,” he whimpered, but the pleasure was rising as his hands didn’t let up, he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“Rin- Holy shit.”

Rin was weak, just from hearing Ryuji talk was enough to tip him over the edge. With a violent shudder and cry of his lover’s name, Rin came hard across the bed sheets without once touching his cock.

The aftershocks left his thighs shaking, but he was nowhere near done yet. With all his might he pushed himself up onto his knees, facing Ryuji with a coy smile.

“You’re the devil, there’s no doubt about it.” Ryuji growled; a quick glance down told Rin that his baby had thoroughly enjoyed the show he displayed.

“Does my sinner need some help quelling his desires?” Rin hummed, playing along with a new game, he slid off the bed slowly, one leg at a time, making sure Ryuji knew damn well just where he wanted him in case he didn’t know.

“Or maybe my demon needs to know that not everyone succumbs to temptation.”  
  
Oh? _Oh?_ Rin likey’s where this is going.

Ryuji stared Rin down as he unzipped himself and pulled out his very, _very_ well-endowed dick. Rin groaned at the sight, salivating at the girth and tempted to stuff it in his mouth instead.

“C’mere.”

Obedient as a dog, Rin went without a second hesitation. Straddling Ryuji’s waist as the other held the base of his member with a steady hand. Holy fuck, this was actually happening, ohmygodohmygodohmy _god_. Rin was absolutely fucking giddy, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he glanced down at the fucking beauty that was Ryuji’s cock.

“Well? This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Ryuji’s voice was like gravel and hit all the right points in Rin’s awaiting body.

“ _Yes~”_ He whined, high and desperate, he couldn’t wait anymore, his dick was still hard regardless of his earlier climax and he needed it so fucking bad.

Rin lowered himself down slowly, blissfully, oh fuck was it good. Ryuji was met with little resistance, Rin’s body opening up without complaint and sucking him in like it was hoping to milk him dry.

Rin was panting in Ryuji’s shoulder, mouth hung open and clutching nails into his shoulders as he kept _going_. He could feel Ryuji’s appreciative groan at the glide, so sloppy, so wet. Eager to take and take.

Ryuiji placed his free hand on Rins hip and pushed him down the rest of the way.

“Oh fuck!” Rin gasped, he was so full, so fucking full and it was so filthy and deep and it was everything. Was this heaven? He wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to go to heaven but that’s fine, this was the perfect substitute.

Rin didn’t need time to adjust, any pain was pleasure to him anyways. He was lifting his hips up until the hand that was on him gripped tight enough to leave bruises and pushed him back down, keeping him there.

The small grind was enough to threaten tears to spill.

“W-What are you doing?!” Rin cried, leaning back to stare up at the taller man. God, he loved their height difference.

“You got what you wanted.”

“I wanted you to fuck me!”

Ryuji shrugged one shoulder; his cheeks were the only indicator that he was even remotely affected right now. “Should’ve been more specific, now sit nicely until I’ve finished with my homework.”

Rin could only gape at him, his insides convulsing at the intrusion, sending small sparks of pleasure from the base of his spine. “You’re a madman! There’s no way you can hold out!”  
  
“Be good and stay still, and I will.”

Rin shivered, the commanding tone in Ryuji’s voice made his body slump and go pliant. He whimpered and tightened his arms around Ryuji’s neck but nodded. He can be good. He can be the fucking goodest.

“Don’t disturb me and I’ll reward you with exactly what you want.” Ryuji whispered hoarsely into Rin’s ear, giving a tenacious little thrust up into Rins wanting hole.

“Then hurry up.” Rin hissed back. He was going to die.

Unlike with the gawaki, Ryuji was going to be the death of him in the most pleasant and boner-sploding way possible.

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

It was only five minutes in but Rin was already having trouble. His body was constantly buzzing, hips giving small twitches every now and then in eager hopes to move, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Ten minutes in and Rin was flushed from head to toe, panting harshly as his thighs quivered. He was starting to get hypersensitive, his chest convulsing with every hitch in movement and it was _killing_ him.

Ryuji, that fucking bastard. Sorry, sorry, Rin’s feeling a little hostile right now- Ryuji is just continuing to dutifully do his homework like there wasn’t a shuddering hole tightening around his dick at this very moment. Like there wasn’t a huge cockslut waiting to be debauched right in front of him.

Ryuji was the epitome of cool, hand unbothered as he wrote answer after answer, a hand on Rin’s hip like it was just a simple gesture.  
  
_Fuck. Him._

Rin’s patience was wearing thin, not only that there was a throbbing in his teeth he couldn’t describe but everything in him was urging him to take, to claim, to _mate_ \- he was starting to lose himself in his desperation.

“ _Ryuji-_ “ he whimpered, face buried in his shoulder as his arms tightened and legs drew up slightly.

“I know baby, I know, you’re doing so well, just a little longer.”  
  
Rin whined as his hips gave an involuntary buck but a harsh squeeze at his hips brought him back temporarily.

Tears were brimming his eyes as he took in a deep breath, nosing at his neck, finding a small sense of tranquillity in the scent that was his lover. Rin felt another throb in his fangs. He began to salivate.

He _craved_.

“I really want to bite you right now-“ Rin whispered his confession, locking his arms tighter around Ryuuji in case he were to be thrown off.

He felt the other pause, his writing, his movements, even his _breathing_ , everything had come to a complete standstill.

“…Ryuuji?”

Said man leant back to look at Rin dead in the eyes, hands tightening on his hips, “What did you say?”

Rin squirmed under that gaze, flustered from the intensity and then the pleasure that ran through his body. He started to pant again.

  
“I-I said, I really want to bite you,” he choked out, he brought his arm back a little to glide a finger at the nape of Ryuuji’s neck, “right here.”

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

Ryuuji stared Rin down a little longer before he huffed a small laugh, “Holy shit.”

If Rin wasn’t full of dick and hopelessly in love, he’d be more than a little annoyed at not being told on what’s suddenly happening.

Out of the blue though, and Rin is _not_ complaining, Ryuuji swiped his arm on his desk throwing everything to the floor.

“What!-“ Rin squawked but was never able to finish as he was hoisted up and placed on the desk that was previously wiped clean.

The manhandling made him groan out loud as his legs wrapped instinctively around broad hips, pulling him in deeper. He was eager, so so fucking eager and the shock of the sudden change had forced a second release out of him.

He was so easy for Ryuuji, quivering, tightening, arms wrapped tightly around a strong neck and head buried in a firm shoulder as he tried to control himself and come down back to earth.

Ryuuji seemed to have no problems moving in close, lips brushing against his ear as he thrust shallowly, teasingly up into Rin.

“ _Fuck-_ “ Rin whimpered.

“The Gawaki was the happiest I had ever felt, but this is a close second.”

Rin lifted his head, confused, “W-huh?”

His asshole of a boyfriend just smirked back like it was a reasonable reply.

Without hesitation, Ryuuji grabbed at Rins thighs, pulling them off his waist and holding them at the knee, “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.”

  
Rin believed him.

Pulling his legs up Ryuuji pulled his hips back and thrust them in, hard. That was only the start, the beginning, and quite possibly the end of Rins life with the way he could hardly breathe.

Ryuuji was relentless, hard and fast, pushing his legs up and leaning himself down for the perfect angle dead set on his prostate.

All rin could do was grip onto shoulders for stability and let the tears free fall with his cries of pleasure.

The desk is hardly strong enough for the brutal onslaught it’s currently facing. Legs creaking and top slamming into the wall in time with Ryuuji’s thrusts.

“You feel fucking perfect on my dick Rin,” Ryuuji groaned hoarsely into his demons ear, “taking it like you were made for me.”  
  
He emphasised where with a harsh grind on his bundle of nerves.

Rin threw his head back, shouting. His whole body was convulsing, “Ryuuji! Ryuuji! _Fuck- There, right there, more, please.”_

He whined, whimpered, sobbed, he _needed_ ryuuji, he wanted to be filled up with him, he wanted to taste his sweat on his tongue as he bit into him, making him his.

He didn’t understand this new quirk coming from his demon blood, but all he knew is that the more he lost himself to the feel of sex, the more possessive his mind became.

“I’ll give you everything you want, _everything_ ” Ryuuji whispered hotly against his ear, abusing his prostate with every harsh thrust upwards; he was definitely keeping true to his word.

Rin was so close to cuming, he could practically feel himself tightening around Ryuuji.

“Ryuuji, Ryuuji- _please_ -“ he choked out.

“I told you already,” Ryuuji panted, thrusts growing sloppier as he was nearing his limit himself, “ _everything.”_

And so, Rin succumbed to his demon side, biting at the crook of Ryuuji’s neck and moaning at the metallic taste hitting his tongue. The bite was the perfect adrenaline spike that pushed Ryuuji over the edge with a final, unforgiving jerk of his hips.

Rin practically purred when he felt himself getting further slicked up inside, the feeling and taste of Ryuuji all around him allowing him to release all the tension in his body in pearly streaks across his abdomen.

Both were breathing quite heavily, panting against each other, sweaty and covered in numerous bodily fluids.

Ryuuji slumped further against Rin who was kitten licking the bite to clean it and in slight apology. A deep hum rumbled out of Ryuuji’s chest from the action, appreciative and relaxed.

“I’m sorry.” Ryuuji whispered against Rins ear.

Rin pulled back so quickly his eyes momentarily rolled to the back of his head. “What!? Why are you apologising?”

Ryuuji sighed, slowly pulling out of Rin with a shared wince, “I took advantage of y-“

“Took advanta-“ Rin was appalled, he couldn’t even finish his first sentence before gunning straight to the next one. “You just gave me the _best_ orgasm of my life to which I _initiated_ , how the fuck can you dead set serious _apologise_ for taking advantage of me?”

Ryuuji looked off to the side, hand coming to rub against the newly created bite mark. Rin almost purred again at the sight of it. A very hefty surge of satisfaction filling his chest.

“Not about that, fuck- not that,” Ryuuji sighed heavily, “about this.” Ryuuji finally relented and pointed at the bite mark.

“What about it?”  
  
“I should have known you wouldn’t know.” Ryuuji looked outright guilty, remorseful, and god forbid…sad. Rin didn’t like that one bit, he wanted It wiped off his face, he wanted his happy boyfriend, smiling and looking at him with soft, love-filled eyes.

He also wanted to know what transpired in the few moments that caused blissful orgasm to turn to depressed teenager

“What do you mean?”  
  
Ryuuji’s face pinched, “It means you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m already stuck with you…?”

Ryuuji rolled his eyes at the comment, disregarding the cheeky grin rin had going.  
  
“Forever.”

“Forever?”

Ryuuji nodded solemnly, “Forever.”

Rin thought that over for a moment, “so what’s the problem?”

Ryuuji guffawed, “ _problem?_ I didn’t let you think it over, you were so caught up in the moment and when you said you wanted to bite me, I was so happy I wasn’t thinking when I encouraged you.”

Rin continued to stare at Ryuuji like he was suddenly the one with failing grades, “I don’t know about you, but I didn’t come into this with any intention of letting you go.”

“But-“

“You’re mine Ryuuji, from the moment you came into the hospital room after the Gawaki incident, you were mine, and it’s not gonna change on my part.”

Ryuuji was silent for a moment before a small, gentle smile curved his lips, “You know, I felt the same way- and well, literally speaking you did mate me so we are bound together for the rest of our lives.”  
  
“There you go, a win-win situation in the end.”

  
“I wish I could be as simple minded as you.”

Rin gasped, “how _dare you!_ ”

Ryuuji smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he hummed, sliding his hand against Rin’s inner thigh.

Rin stared at the approaching hand and cleared his throat, “I’m willing to listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more bonxrin fics, if so, what should I write?  
> also, follow my insta! catch me doin a rin cosplay soon ;) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kirigou.cos/)


End file.
